


Unbreak my Heart

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of Supercorp [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, They don't get hugs, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: "I can't do this anymore Lena, I'm sorry."A short oneshot song fic inspired by Unbreak My Heart by Kris Lawrence. Shout out to LenaLuthor15 for the song, idk if you wanted something this angsty but... Here ya go.





	Unbreak my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenaLuthor15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthor15/gifts).



> Song: Unbreak My Heart by Kris Lawrence  
> Hope your eyes don't bleed

" _I can't do this anymore Lena, I'm sorry."_

Those words had been playing over and over again in Lena's head for days. She had been giving Kara space, hoping that the reporter was just stressed and that with time she'd come home again. On the third night, Lena got drunk - not unlike she had the previous 2 nights, but she went all out tonight. She chugged her sharpest whiskey, downed her best vodka, and gulped down all her wine. She was so wasted she couldn't stop herself.

" _Kara Danvers here! I'm currently unavailable, but feel free to leave a message and I'll call you back when I can!"_

"Kara, please come home. You're my smile. Don't leave me in all this pain, bring back my smile. I'm begging you, give me another chance. Don't - don't leave me with these tears. You're the only one who can help so p-please come kiss them away." She had to stop talking, a mix of alcohol and heartbreak forcing a sob. "J-just - please, unbreak my heart."

The next morning Kara was laying on her bed, her phone on her chest, and listening to the voicemail on repeat. Hearing how broken Lena sounded drove shards of glass into her heart and forced silent tears from her eyes.

She wished she could take the pain away, but she had to draw the line. Lena had been working so much, never even giving Kara a call when she had to cancel their plans. It took the hero being shot by a kryptonite bullet for her girlfriend to pay attention again, and even then she was doing paperwork at Kara's bedside. If the youngest Luthor truly cares so much, why had she stopped showing it? Kara sighed, wiping the tears away and picking up her phone to shut off the voicemail and send Lena a text.

_You have to unbreak mine first._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo.... It's the first pure angst thing I've done in a hot second, and I can't decide if I love it or hate it. Let me know if you have any song suggestions! (No promises on angst levels)


End file.
